Regis (The Witcher)
Summary Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, better known simply as Regis, is a very powerful higher vampire, and more than four hundred years old when he first met his very good friend, Geralt of Rivia. He was the barber-surgeon of Dillingen but surprisingly intellectual for one in such a profession. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy Origin: Witcher Gender: Male Age: 428 years old in books Classification: Higher Vampire Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Can fight evenly with Geralt and defeated Regis in a fight), Natural Weaponry, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (Can fight Geralt without his sight in his monster form. As a vampire he should have comparable senses to that of Witcher's), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3; vampires live forever, are unaffected by injuries that would be fatal to a normal person and can regenerate from any wound. The only way higher vampires truly die is if another higher vampire deals the finishing blow), Regeneration (Applicable up to Low-Mid in combat. Had almost fully put himself back together a few seconds after Geralt had bisected him. High-Mid, possibly Low-High over long periods of time. Higher Vampires like Regis can regenerate from being cut into pieces and scattered. Regis regenerated from being liquefied, though the process was helped along by Detlaff and likely would have taken several centuries without his help), Teleportation, Animal Manipulation (Can summon and control swarms of bats), Blood Manipulation, (Can weaponize his blood), Flight in monster form, Can control lesser vampires, According to the Bestiary, High Vampires have Mind Manipulation, Invisibility and Transformation (The Bestiary states that Higher Vampires are capable of affecting the mind, and Dettlaff made Geralt experience intense hallucinations after biting him in their fight, while both Dettlaff and Regis have showcased invisibility and Dettlaff can transform), Sleep Manipulation (Higher vampires can put people to sleep with their gaze) and Intangibility (Can turn into bloody fog) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Should just like Dettlaff be unaffected by Geralt's Axii as he also is a higher vampire), Fire Manipulation (In the books, Regis was able to pick up a hot horseshoe with his bare hands without showing any signs of pain. Does not apply to magical fire), Poison Manipulation (Higher vampires are unaffected by mandrake roots, which Regis states is harmful even to witcher, who have incredible resistance to most toxins), Enhanced Senses and Clairvoyance (Regis stated that vampires can evade the senses and that they are immune to divination magics), High Pain Tolerance (Higher vampires seem to be able to resist physical pain, as Regis was unaffected by having a large hole in his chest) Attack Potency: Building level (Rammed Dettlaff through a wall without any effort and is capable of evenly fighting with him, is comparable to Geralt) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily kept up with Dettlaff, who can move faster than Geralt) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, likely Class 25 (Comparable to Geralt) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Can withstand his own tackles and can trade blows with Dettlaff, who survived said tackle with no damage at all), regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: High (Could fight Dettlaff for extended amount of time) Range: 'Extended melee range with claws, several meters with bat summoning. 'Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Incredibly high. Regis is a very wise and battle experienced vampire. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Summoning:' Can summon bats in his monster form and control lesser vampires. *'Intangibility:' Can turn into black fog thus becoming intangible. *'Sleep Inducement:' Can make people fall asleep just by gazing at them. *'Invisibility:' Can turn invisible at will. Higher Vampires use that ability very often, as it is a way to kill people while being undetected. Combining this with their supersonic speed, they appear to teleport. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Witcher Universe Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Wise Characters Category:Natural Weaponry Users